


Hunger Games Peeta Mellark Art Trading Cards

by Bethann



Series: Art Trading Cards  ACEO [2]
Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fan Art, Illustration, Sketching, aceo, art trading cards, miniature art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are art trading cards, miniature words of art hand drawn by me on baseball card sized cards (2.5x3.5 in).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Games Peeta Mellark Art Trading Cards




End file.
